Umbræ
Umbræ is an immensely powerful, and mentally unstable, being capable of shattering almost anyone's mind and absorbing their soul. He has existed since approximately 200 BCE and has faced horrors and torments, all of them enough to break a lesser man's mind, throughout his time. However, he has not yet reached the apex of his power. Many myths are based off of him, the most significant being the Bible, though it does not actively describe his true nature or powers. For this, the Slenderman is a better example. History Umbræ has a very dark and painful history. In his youth, he suffered great loss which drove him to make a pact with the devil to sate his vegence. He was then forced into enslavement and was made even more powerful. However, killed a wounded Satan to free himself during an Apocolypse. The magnitute of the Apocolypse attracted attention from the Gods, who are currently on their way to Earth. Desperate to become powerfull enough, Umbræ is harvesting Humanity to save them and himself. Vengence During his youth, Umbræ (though, he was not known as this at the time) was engaged in a romantic relationship until it was ended by several soldiers butchering his lover. The alleged reasoning behind the murder was a "witch hunt," though, this was entirely fabricated. In reality, the soldiers were raping Umbræ's lover when she was accidentally forced off of a small ledge. This incident enraged Umbræ to the point of insanity where he set off to kill the soldiers and their king, as he believed that it was sanctioned by the king. Before he reached the castle, a proposition and a well reasoned argument was made by a being called "Satan." Satan offered to make Umbræ powerful enough to kill the king and his soldiers, an otherwise impossible feat. Umbræ accepted. In return, Umbræ would serve Satan after death. Umbræ was then give a sword called "Hades" which absorbed the soul of those killed. Satan advised Umbræ that he should murder some animals and, if he were up to it, innocent people as the sword did not have a single soul. Umbræ did as he were told, albeit the animals. For about a month, the town Umbræ grew up in had a serial killer with no apparent motive. The king had investigations performed within the town, most of them were pointless or harmful (the wrong culprits were killed). Once Umbræ had enough deaths on his conscious, and far more souls in his sword than needed, he set off to kill the king. When Umbræ reached the castle, he systematically slaughtered every soul in the castle, but left the king 'till last. As Umbræ prepared to smite the king, the king pleaded for his life and a short dialogue insured where the king truthfully claimed there was no witch hunt. Unluckily, the mad Umbræ slew the king, believing he was lying. Umbræ found himself in possession of a castle and no maddening goal. With his vengeance fulfilled, Umbræ realised the horror of what he had promised, and began to find a way out of it, with the resources of a dead kingdom. Enslavement Before Umbræ began to search for a way out of his hellish contract, he quickly enforced his rule upon the empire he "inherited." He started by decimating any he came across; a demonstration of his power. He then threatened the empire into submission. Several towns resisted; they were soon slaughtered to the last man. With the empire in his grip, he began to accumulate as much knowledge as he could, most of which he stored in the dead king's castle. Throughout his quest for information he came across a being called Jehovah. This being claimed he was the creator of all life; "God." Jehovah appealed to Umbræ's hope explained that he created Earth amongst the universe and populated the world with humans, animals and plants. But before that, Jehovah claimed that he created several prototypes for life, the most powerful and the first being Satan. Jehovah claimed that Satan, being a flawed prototype, started a rebellion and the half of his prototypes, Angels, sided with Satan. According to Jehovah, the battle was hellish, and almost killed all of Earth's population, if not for a message from him; everyone accept Jehovah, Satan and a few Angels serving Jehovah survived. Nearing the end of the battle, Satan realised that he could not win and fled to a realm he created; hell. From then on, the war has been far subtler; a recruiting phase. Apparently, the war was about to reach its apex and Umbræ was the tipping point for either sides; a testament for how powerful he had become. Therefore, Jehovah offered Umbræ a way out of Satan's dominion. Umbræ accepted, not realising he had merely traded masters. Regardless, Umbræ was just out of time before his death and was forced into Satan's rule. After torments which would have killed one a thousand times over, both mentally and physically, Satan threw Umbræ a bone; Satan stopped torturing the mad soul and started to pamper him. In his weak and broken state, Umbræ accepted Satan's manipulations wholeheartedly and began a dark apprenticeship. After this tutoring, Umbræ was finally given the name we know him as - Umbræ (oo - mbr - a_e). Half mad, Umbræ was given the chance of resurrecting his lover. Umbræ accepted and thus his lover was alive again, though she was also in the service of Satan. While Umbræ expected that his lover would rejoice at her resurrection, death is unparalleled; the bliss of sleep. In fact, Umbræ's lover hated what he had become; a pawn. Now in a love-hate relationship, Umbræ forced his former lover to serve him and forced the title Pestilential on her. She became doomed to bring harm to Umbræ's enemies. Satan then bestowed upon Umbræ two generals to aid him in the coming Apocalypse. They were called Bellum and Famem. Apocolypse At about 50 BCE, Satan ended the war. He and his collective forces began to invade Jehovah's kingdom, a place named "Heaven." The frontal assault was brutal, Jehovah's forces seemed to be holding out and whittling down Satan's forces, but all that changed when Umbræ infiltrated Heaven and assaulted Jehovah's forces from the rear. This strike caused confusion and a retreat; all of a sudden, Satan had the better position. Realising this, Jehovah abbandened his domain and retreated to Earth. Not willing to give up his momentum, Satan continued the battle on Earth. Nearing the end of the battle, there was only a small force for either sides, their leader and Umbræ and his three servants. At this point, Satan engaged Jehovah in a battle that almost tore apart the world. The conclusion was a narrow victory for Satan. As he emerged victorious, the remaining forces serving Jehovah fled and Satan met Umbræ with promises of their domination over Earth. However, Umbræ met Satan with Hades and he quickly smote the wounded, renegade Angel. After the end of the battle, Umbræ returned to his castle and found it ruined. Rather than repair it completely, Umbræ decided he should use the battered appearance to deter anyone thinking of entering his former power base. With this in mind, he only repaired the most inner chambers. Without a clear motive, Umbræ decided to usurp the minds of important and unimportant people and use the as proxies, using his new found powers, in case any of his old allies or enemies were to resurface. Gods A little under a year past the Apocalypse, one of Umbræ's proxies began to threaten everyone in a market place screaming, 'You will not succeed! Your victory was over the weakest of Gods, not over us. We will destroy you and the rest of Jehovah's experiments! Brace yourself for'' the Arrival''.' After the threat, which was clearly intended for Umbræ, the proxy collapsed and died. Umbræ was shocked that if the possessed proxy was telling the truth, there could be a threat more powerful than anything he could imagine. This was also very likely as only a very powerful being could supersede Umbræ's control over a proxy while allowing him to receive a message. Umbræ concluded that "Your victory was over the weakest of Gods, not over us." implied that Jehovah was one of his new found enemies and that it was logical to return to Heaven and see what he could find on the subject. When Umbræ arrived, he found an Angel, calling himself "Gabriel." The Angel and Umbræ fought each other, but Umbræ quickly overwhelmed Gabriel, without killing him. Umbræ then pinned Gabriel to the floor with his boot and entered Gabriel's mind. Inside the vast alien consciousness, Umbræ searched for the information he so desired. But he found none. The Angel was completely oblivious of any other gods, which lead Umbræ to the conclusion that it must have been another Angel. While not finding any information on other God's, Umbræ discovered the genesis of the Angels and Humanity's creation. Jehovah first created Satan, a test. Jehovah then created the rest of the Angels, though they were all weaker than Satan, for a purpose not mentioned by Jehovah. He then created Humanity. While they were weaker than any Angel, they had the ability to reproduce. With this new creation, Lucifer became jealous that Jehovah was more interested with Humanity rather than him, when he was more powerful. Lucifer than rallied together a collection of similarly displeased Angels and started the War in Heaven. It was a a terrible fight, with most of the Angels dying, but the conclusion was a victory for Jehovah as Lucifer fled with the remainder of his forces to Earth. At Earth, Lucifer renamed himself Satan, to rid himself of any relationship with Jehovah and constructed a base of operations in the depths of the sea called Hell. With all of Gabriel's knowledge, Umbræ then callously slaughtered him. At the conclusion of his battle with Gabriel, Umbræ searched Heavon and found nothing more of interest. He then departed for Hell, hoping to find more information to clarrify the current events. Hell was located in the depths of the sea, its guardian Leviathan. Even Umbræ feared Leviathan, originally one of the most powerful Angels and only vunrable to Gods when submerged in the sea. He was the only Fallen Angel to stay behind in the Apocolypse, in case Jehovah attacked hell during the battle. Ten kilometers deep, Umbræ reached Hell and met Leviathan. Rather than an immediate fight, Umbræ signalled that he did not want to find; a truce accepted by Leviathan. Umbræ explained his prediciment and asked Leviathan about other Gods. Leviathan laughed at Umbræ's encounter with Gabriel for two reasons. One, Leviathan hated Gabriel and two, Gabriel didn't know anything about anyones motives. Leviathan elaborated on what really happened. Apparently, Jehovah was the weakest of all gods and so he went to a hidden corner of the Universe to conduct experiments. Lucifer was Jehovahs first experiment, and so he told him of everything, unlike the rest of the Angels. Originally, Lucifer was meant to be able to reproduce, but it was determined that souls of that magnitude can't reproduce. Jehovah then created each Angel weaker. Throughout his experimentation, Jehovah concluded that if two souls reproduce together, this breakthrough lead to the creation of animals. Jehovah then made each animal stronger untill he made the last of the Angels. At the end of the experiments, Humans were the most powerful species that could reproduce. Jehovah than, rather bluntly, revealed to Lucifer that he intended to harvest humans and animals to absorb their souls so that he could become stronger than any other God. Lucifer, still innocent at the time, was shocked by this he started the War in Heavon shortly after. Leviathan than told Umbræ that he would let him continue with his fight against the Gods, but he could not return to Hell unopposed. Harvest From that encounter onwards, Umbræ followed through with Jehovah's plan and began harvesting Humanity, but leaving enough to reproduce. Umbræ slowly grew in power and strength, but success breeds arrogance and he became extremely sloppy with his murders. A human named Jesus discovered a series of murders and traced their origins to Umbrae. When Umbræ discovered Jesus and his intentions, Umbræ began to hunt Jesus. Eventually, Jesus was killed, however, Jesus got the better of Umbræ in one instance. Umbræ killed someone he thought was Jesus which gave Jesus three more days to leave clues to Umbræ's existance before Jesus' death. After this incident, Umbræ became far more careful and was not discovered. He even realised that souls deteriorate, so a child's soul is extremely useful. This allowed Umbræ to kill less people and absorb more power. Regardless of his new restraint and caution, Jesus' clues eventually found the attention of a 21st century archaeoligist. This archaeoligist, Hanna Li, discovered all of the clues Jesus left behind and somehow oblterated Umbræ with, most likely, a powerful artifact of either Satan or Jehovah. However, Umbræ cannot die and regained his strength in his castle and later killed Li and anyone associated with her in a very blatant manner. The "killer" is currently being hunted by the FBI, but current society will not accept a supernatural being as the culprit. This was a calculated risk Umbræ took, but it turned out extremely well. Currently, he is continuing his harvest of Humanity, to protect it. Hades The source of his power, Hades is indisputably the most powerful sword in existence. This is for one reason, Hades absorbs the souls of that which it slays, making its power, by definition, infinite. Creation Hades was the creation of the Fallen Angel, Satan. This was the product of countless years of effort but failed to live up to his expectations as the absorption of a soul, while increasing the power of the sword, was no sufficient for his needs. As a result, it was given to a man with a desire to kill everyone and everything; Umbræ. Now in the possession of Umbræ, Hades absorbed an immeasurable amount of human souls as well as other incomprehensibly powerful beings' souls. Bond with Umbræ Since 180 BCE Hades has been Umbræ's choice weapon and Umbræ was taught how to maximise the strength he has gained from the trapped and enslaved souls. Hades has beeen wielded by Umbræ for so long, it has become, more or less, a part of him. Therefore, any powers to manipulate his physical form can be used on Hades as well. Category:Goett